


SongTale

by VioletReaper



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Battle of the Bands, But it's Close!, Cut Me Some Slack If I Screw Up, F/M, Good puns, I Haven't Chosen the Songs Yet, I think this might count as a musical, It's Not Dancetale, Punny Chapter Names, Puns & Word Play, Rivalry, Several Thousand Puns!, Singing, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Starts out as Gravity Falls, Still new to Undertale, Too Many Puns!, Turns into Undertale, Undertale Pacifist Route, lots of singing, puns, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Wren Cipher has been singing her whole life, short though it may yet be, and dreams of becoming a star. Her parents are well-off and more than willing to help give her the resources she needs to make those dreams a reality, and her best friends are there to cheer her on. Falling down a random hole in one of the mountains near her home, however, was not part of the plan.That doesn't matter, though. Wren's found a new audience hungry for talent and entertainment, and a possible rival for the limelight.There's just two eeny-weeny little problems: One, her "agent" is a homicidal, soulless plant. And two, her rival really doesn't like sharing the spotlight unless it can boost his ratings.Maybe Wren's in over her head, but hey, it's all in fun...Right...?





	1. Well, that was WEIRDMAGEDDON!!

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and the songs I'll be using belong to their respective artists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Wren came to be.

_(2012, Gravity Falls. Weirdmageddon)_

_"I'M SURPRISED AT YOU, GEM," Bill Cipher, in all his triangular glory, teased as he held the Pines Family captive. "AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU **WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN**! YOU AND I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR YEARS, TOOTS. NEW WORLD ORDER, A SEAT ON A THRONE, EVERYONE WHO EVER WRONGED YOU SQUASHED LIKE A BUG? DOESN'T THAT RING A BELL OR TWO?"_

_"The Pines family never wronged me, Bill," a tall young woman with long, curly blond hair and big blue eyes said defiantly. "You know this. The only ones in Gravity Falls who ever wronged me were Pacifica and Gideon, and even they managed to redeem themselves! You swore to me the ones I consider family and friends would be spared from your chaos if I became yours, and I take all oaths seriously. You should know me well enough by now to realize that even YOUR actions have consequences in my eyes. It really is a good thing the Rift broke, because now, I can do THIS!!"_

_Before the demon could ask what she meant, his former minion snapped her fingers. The cages holding the Pines family at bay disintegrated, and in the center of each of their chests, colored hearts began to glow. A red heart of determination glowed from Dipper's chest, a green heart of kindness from Mabel's, a purple heart of perseverance from Ford's, and an orange heart of bravery from Stan's._

_"What?" Dipper breathed, as a cobalt blue-and-cyan heart of integrity and patience glowed where the diamond emblem on the blond's t-shirt was supposed to be. "Jacky, what are these?"_

_"Our souls," she replied, raising a hand to create an energy shield with her soul's power. "And with them, we shall defeat Bill, and save the multiverse from my mistake!"  A blast of blue light hit Bill right in the center of his eye, making him scream in rage and pain!_

_"AAH!! DANG IT GEM, I JUST REGENERATED THAT!!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, shut up!" the blond barked. She flicked her free hand, turning the tapestries back into people. Their souls became illuminated as well, filling them all with determination, bravery, justice, kindness, patience, and perseverance. "Everyone, together!" she ordered, and the humans all focused the power of their souls into beams of rainbow-colored light, blasting like lasers at the screaming demon._

_"WHAT?! NO!! GEM, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Bill protested in disbelief and horror. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY QUEEN! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!"_

_The statement shocked the humans, breaking their concentration, causing the soul-power to falter, letting Bill defend himself._

_"Uh, Jacky, what's he talking about?" Dipper asked uncertainly._

_"Jacky, you didn't!" Ford exclaimed in horror. They didn't seem to get what was going on, but Mabel, ever perceptive, ever understanding, knew._

_"He's the boyfriend you kept mentioning, isn't he?"_

_Tears welled up and spilled down the blond's cheeks as she clenched her teeth. "... yes." she admitted. "I love you, Bill." Bill looked hopeful, but she kept talking. "But that's why I have to do this! I love you too much to let you hurt people! I love you too much to let you hurt my friends! I have to do what's right! And if that means betraying you for the sake of the greater good, no matter how much it pains me to do so... then so be it. I waited so long to meet you outside the Mindscape, it blinded me to the fact that you would only do harm to those who defied you. But I won't let you continue. I MUST do what's right! I - WE will stop you. This is where it stops. This is where. It. ENDS! NOW, EVERYBODY!!"_

_While she had spoken, the whole human population of Gravity Falls had banded together, harnessing the power of their souls, and with a blast strong enough to light up the whole world, the Fear-amid exploded._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" the demon screamed. "NRUTER THGIM I TAHT WEROP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI! NRUB OT EMOC SAH EIMT MY! X-O-L-O-T-L! JACKY...!!" With one final explosion, it was over. The Hench-maniacs were sucked back into the Nightmare Realm as if by a tornado or a drain, and Gravity Falls returned to normal... or what passes for normal in Gravity Falls. The humans sat up from where they'd landed on the ground, and to their collective surprise, they found Jacky holding a small, faintly glowing object in her hands._

_"Jacky?" Mabel asked, moving closer. "Is that... Bill?"_

_Jacky just nodded. Bill wasn't moving. His eye was closed, his body limp, and grey with a lack of energy._

_"Is he alive?"_

_"Just barely," the blond whispered, before beconning her over. "Mabel, share some of your kindness with him."_

_After a moment's hesitation, the brunette girl reached out to Bill, and a wispy swirl of green magic from her soul spiraled from her fingertips._

_"Jacky, what are you planning?" Ford demanded._

_"Bill was formed from energy and magic," said girl explained. "And while energy can't be destroyed, it can be changed." As she spoke, Mabel's magic fused with Bill's form, turning him as green as her soul. Jacky let a little of her patience merge with Bill as well, and in doing so, the demon absorbed just enough power to equal one human soul. His tiny, weakened form began to glow, growing and changing. Mere moments later, a young man about Jacky's age with turquoise hair and fair skin lay unmoving before them, until the sound of birdsong woke him. A single turquoise eye opened, the other hidden behind a gauze eye-patch._

_"Ow, my head," he groaned softly as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head and looking around in confusion. His voice sounded like Bill's but lacked the demonic echo. "Where am I? Who am I? And who are you people?"_

_"You are in Gravity Falls," Jacky explained, and it hit everyone else that Bill had lost his memory. "Your name is William Cipher, and we are your friends." She stood, offering her hand to help him up. With a trusting smile, he clasped her hand, and spoke three words:_

_"I know, Gem."_

* * *

_Time passed, and Gravity Falls was restored to its folksy glory. The Mystery Shack was rebuilt, and the Stan twins were finally able to reconcile. The journals were thrown into the Bottomless Pit, and Mabel and Dipper returned home to California. Stan and Ford set out on a new adventure to explore the Arctic Circle and investigate an annomoly, and life returned to normal, but no one tried to ignore or forget the weirdness in Gravity Falls anymore. Rather, they got used to it. Bill steadily regained his memories, but with Kindness and Patience as his dominant traits now, he didn't seek retribution or revenge. And it was the day that Mabel and Dipper returned for Winter Break that Jacky and Bill, still very much in love, welcomed a new life into the world, a being created from the combination of their powers._

_Her name was Wren Song Bird Cipher, and she welcomed the Twins back with a song and a smile._

_This is her story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to moderate chapter lengths, and frankly, I just want to get this posted because I think it's a good idea.  
> Let me know what you think, everyone!


	2. See Ya Next FALL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW we start getting into Undertale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Undertale or Gravity Falls. I just own my characters. I also don't own any of the songs I'm going to use.

_(Gravity Falls, 201X...)_

_(Wren's POV)_

"Aunt Mabel! Uncle Dipper!" I called out with a smile as I waved to them. Mabel was the first to nearly crush me in a hug, followed by Dipper, who was a bit more awkward about it. It was weird. I looked, sounded, and acted the same age as them, 13, but in reality, I was less than a year old. Why did I call them my aunt and uncle? Well, Mom treats them like her own siblings, so I guess that makes them my honorary aunt and uncle.

"Wren, you know we're not really your aunt and uncle," Dipper reminded.

"Well, Mom treats you like you're her siblings, so it kinda does make you my aunt and uncle," I said with a smirk as Mabel finally let me go.

"Hey, I'm just fine with being an aunt," she said, ever optimistic. "Though, I kinda wish you'd started out as a baby, just so we could watch the precious moments of you learning to walk and talk."

Yeah, Mom and Dad are magic, and they used the powers of their souls to create me. Only, I came into the world as a 13-year-old, already able to walk, talk, and do most things for myself. My first word was "Hello." I took my first steps without much difficulty and was running by the end of my first day alive. I discovered my greatest joys, singing, dancing, and acting, before lunchtime. Ever since, I'd been working to achieve my goal of stardom, with help from my mom and dad, both of whom were highly successful in their chosen fields. Mom had taken the entire fashion world by storm, while Dad worked as a professor at the University in the next town over. They'd been at their jobs for less than a year and had already made enough that they were able to pay to build themselves a mansion to rival McGucket Manor. So yeah, we were loaded, influential, and I would soon be the most famous child-star in the Western Hemisphere. I also had amazing friends and the most faithful extended family. Stanford Pines was my tutor, making sure I'd be able to hold my own in a world of adults. His twin brother, Stanley Pines, was teaching me about business matters. After all, what celebrity doesn't have a name-brand? Aunt Mabel was my fashion consultant (even if I wasn't big on sweaters and gravitated toward tunics, leggings, and boots more often than not.), as well as my confidant. Uncle Dipper was my mystery buddy. If I had anything in common with him, it was my thirst for knowledge and adventure. Then again, I guess I got those traits from my parents.

"So, what's your plan for today?" Dipper asked me.

"Well, ya know that huge mountain just past the city limits of Gravity Falls?" I replied, pointing in it's direction.

"Mount Ebott?" the twins said.

"Well, Dad said that a super long time ago, monsters and humans lived together in peace until a war broke out and the humans sealed the monsters under that mountain with a magical barrier made by seven mages," I explained. "Dad also said that it takes seven human souls to break it and free the monsters. If I can break it, my face will be plastered on every TV screen for the foreseeable future!"

"So, another stunt to get famous?" Dipper sounded dissapointed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to take pictures of everything and show you once I get back!" I assured him. "See ya in about a week!"

"Wren, wai-!" I was gone before Mabel could finish. I'd had access to my soul magic since the day I was created, while Mabel and Dipper had only begun to use theirs a year ago. Right now, I was teleporting, jumping a good half-mile at a time until I reached the mountain. Just like Dad had taught me, I scanned the entire mountain for a crack or rift that I could enter through. I found one half-way up the mountain, hidden in a cave. I teleported up to it. Within the cave was a simple hole, much like the bottomless pit in Gravity Falls. With my arms spread wide, I let myself fall.

It was incredible, the feeling of falling and knowing I wouldn't get hurt. The wind in my hair, the feeling of weightlessness, it was like flying! Why had I ever stopped doing this?

Oh, yeah, because I freaked my mom and dad out that one time I forgot to stop myself from hitting the ground and ended up cracking open my skull. Heh, that had been fun!

And as it turned out, I should've paid attention to my descent, because the next thing I knew I was hitting the ground with a loud  _SMACK!!_ My fall was broken by a patch of buttercups, so I didn't crack open my skull or break anything, but I was pretty sure I had a concussion. "Ow... hahaha!" I giggled. "Pain is hilarious!" I picked myself up, stumbling a bit from the concussion until my half-demon biology could repair the slight brain damage.

_"Are you okay?"_

"Huh? Who's there?" Looking around, I saw a child sitting in the buttercup patch, gazing up at me. But this was no ordinary child. They were see-through, like the ghosts at the Dust-to-Dawn back home. They had brown hair, red eyes, rosy cheeks, fair skin, and wore a green sweater with a yellow stripe and brown pants. This was a ghost, and from the corpse in the ground, they'd been dead for at least a century. "Who're you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

_"I'm Chara,"_ the kid said.  _"You sure you're okay? You hit your head pretty hard when you landed on my grave."_

"Try smacking into concrete from 3 miles up in the air," I laughed. "I was practically a grease-spot for an hour before I could fix myself back up! Good times, good times!"

Chara stared at me like I was crazy.  _"I committed suicide in an attempt to free monsterkind, and even I think there's something wrong with your brain."_ they deadpanned.

"Oh, I know," I admitted. "That's what happens when you're the magic-born daughter of a 3-trillion-year-old insane dream-demon. But hey, it could be worse! I could be bald with a big nose!"

Chara stared at me like I'd grown a second head. _"You're half demon?"_ they said. _"That's messed up."_ Then they smiled and did the finger guns. _"I love it. So, who are you, anyway?"_

"Name's Wren Song Bird Cipher," I said, sitting cross-legged in the air. "Daughter of William and Jacky Cipher. Dad's the demon, Mom's queen of the fashion world. So, not to pester the long-dead, but would you mind telling me what I've gotten myself into?"

_"Well, first off, what brought you to Mount Ebott in the first place?"_ Chara asked.

"Dad told me there's a whole bunch of sentient monsters trapped under the mountain and sealed in here with a magic barrier," I explained. "Dad favors monsters over humans, so I came to free 'em. What am I up against?"

_"Aw, but it'd ruin the fun if I told you everything right away!"_ the ghost teased. This did not please me, and I let it show.

**_"You really shouldn't try my patience, dead human,"_  ** I warned, letting the demonic echo fill my voice.  ** _"I may be immortal, but patience is not one of my virtues. If you will not tell me what I need to know, you shall accompany me on my journey to free my family's favored people."_** Seizing Chara's soul, I imprisoned it inside my locket. The diamond on the front of it turned as red as their soul. If I wanted to, I could leech their energy to supplement my own.

**_"Now... let us begin."_** The doors to the Underground were thrown wide by my telekinesis, and with a confident grin, I crossed the threshold. The stage was set for my journey to stardom!

Now, the show truly begins!


	3. FLOWER you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren, meet Flowey. Flowey, meet Wren! Play nice, you two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used, Believer, belongs to Imagine Dragons. Also, shout-out to Mayonne for helping me choose the colors for Wren's soul! Go check out her stories when you're done reading mine!
> 
> Seriously, go check 'em out. Bill Cipher's watching you, and I have Flowey on retainer!

_Last time, on SongTale..._

**_"You really shouldn't try my patience, dead human,"_**   _I warned, letting the demonic echo fill my voice._   ** _"I may be immortal, but patience is not one of my virtues. If you will not tell me what I need to know, you shall accompany me on my journey to free my family's favored people."_** _Seizing Chara's soul, I imprisoned it inside my locket. The diamond on the front of it turned as red as their soul. If I wanted to, I could leech their energy to supplement my own._

 ** _"Now... let us begin."_**   _The doors to the Underground were thrown wide by my telekinesis, and with a confident grin, I crossed the threshold. The stage was set for my journey to stardom!_

_Now, the show truly begins!_

* * *

 

_Now..._

I strode into the next room, and was greeted to the sight of many more buttercups. There was a small clearing upon which a ray of sunlight came down through the mountain like a spotlight. Curious, I drew near, my feet not even touching the ground.  _"You know, they're gonna know you're not human if your feet don't touch the ground,"_  Chara said inside my head.

 _Who says I want them to think I'm human?_  I asked, using some of my magic to weave a flower crown and place it on my head.  _I've never been afraid to be myself. I don't see why I should be now._

 _"Well, at least you're confident._ "

At that moment, another buttercup popped up out of the ground, right in the spotlight. This one was different, though. It was bigger and had a face. So this was the first monster.

_"More like demon."_

_Then I'm sure we'll get along!_

"Howdy!" the flower said with a bright smile. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flowey. You're new to the Underground, right? You must be so confused!"

"Not really," I replied. "Father told me that the Underground is where mankind banished monsterkind all those centuries ago, that everything is kept down here by a barrier, and that seven human souls are needed to break it. Until then, only a monster with a human soul, or a human with a monster soul, can escape." Flowey was silent, watching me with wide, surprised eyes. I decided to take his silence as confirmation and keep going. "Father said the prince of monsters tried to free his people when his adopted human sibling committed suicide so he could absorb their soul and cross the barrier, but was killed in cold blood by the humans who believed he'd killed the human child."

"H... How do you know all this?" Flowey asked, looking nervous and somewhat pained.

"My father knows everything," I explained. "And he tells me everything...  _ ~~Asriel~~_."

"... I'm not Asriel..." the flower whispered as white pellets appeared in the air. "I... am... FLOWEY!!" The pellets were hurled at me, but I'd been prepared for that. His thoughts gave him away, and his anger made him sloppy. I vocalized a few high notes, ones I knew could shatter glass. The sentient buttercup cringed at the piercing notes before looking back up at me with wide eyes. "What are you? No human can just destroy my bullets!"

I gave him a grin that was downright  _demonic_.  ** _"What? Can't take a guess?"_**   I asked, letting my magic, red and purple, fill my eyes.  ** _"Now listen here, Flowey, old buddy, old pal, old friend, I'm not looking for a fight, but try to murder me again, and I'll rip off your petals one by one. Got it?"_**

The sentient plant whimpered. "Yes, ma'am!" he squeaked, genuinely terrified right now. Very few humans had magic these days, and he'd clearly never met a half-demon like me before. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Now that's more like it! Now, since I  _am_  new here, would you mind showing me the ropes?" I asked. "Just don't try anything funny. I'll know."

"Ugh, fine, since you're clearly not a normal human." the plant relented. "First off..." I felt a tugging sensation in my chest, and suddenly a glowing heart was floating right in front of me. I stared at it in awed curiosity. Its two colors, red and purple - the colors of my magic - shifted constantly in bubbles that moved up and down like goo in a lava lamp. "See that heart? That's your soul the very culmination of your being!" Flowey explained. "I've seen a lot of human souls, but yours differs from them because they were usually very stable. I've never seen one shift like that before."

 _"Whoa... not even the demonic flower knows what's going on with your soul,"_  Chara's voice said in my head.  _"Are you gonna tell him?"_

 _No, it's not necessary he knows,_  I replied.  _Frankly, no one else needs to know the full truth, but it's not like I'm going to hide it if they ask outright._

"Anyway, most souls start off pretty weak, but you can get stronger by gaining LV," Flowey continued. "LV stands for Level Of ViolencE. Your soul's already pretty strong, though. How'd you get your HP up to 99999 when your LV and EXP are both on 0?"

I just shrugged. "I was born this way," I admitted. Hey, it was true.

"Huh. Well, when your soul gets exposed like this by another monster, it means you've entered a fight," he kept going, and summoned a bunch of his bullets. "Most monsters will aim their attacks at your soul, so to help you get the hang of this, start dodging!" He sent the bullets flying at my soul, and on instinct, I somehow managed to move it out of the way and avoid them all. "Nicely done, kid!" Flowey grinned, looking like he had an idea. "Let's see how you dodge THESE!"

Suddenly my soul was surrounded by ring after ring of bullets. The little traitor. "Heh. You really think I'd show you how to survive down here?" he asked, a contorted grin on his floral face. "In this world, it's kill or  _be killed! Who in their right mind would pass up an opportunity like this?! Once I kill you and take your powerful soul, I'll get even stronger than I am now! I'll be one step closer to becoming a GOD!!"_

"So that's how it is." It wasn't a question, but a statement. 

" _First things first_  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh!"

Flowey looked at me in surprise as I began to sing, almost like his brain momentarily shut down. I could use this to my advantage.

 _"Second thing second_  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh!"

 As I sang, the notes my voice hit began to take literal form and shape like I was breaking the fourth wall, circling protectively around me. 

 _I was broken from a young age_  
_Taking my sulking to the masses_  
_Write down my poems for the few_  
_That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_  
_Singing from heartache from the pain_  
_Taking my message from the veins_  
_Speaking my lesson from the brain_  
_Seeing the beauty through the_  ..."

  _"PAIN!"_  Chara sang, deciding to join in. I'm guessing they read my mind, because I'm pretty sure they died long before this song was even written. They joined in every time the word Pain was used.

 _"You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
_(Pain, pain)_  
_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_  
_(Pain)_  
_Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_  
_(Pain)_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!"_

I threw the music notes at Flowey's bullets, shattering them like glass as I sang and began to dance to the song, enjoying every shocked and frustrated look on his Flowey's face.

 _"Third things third_  
_Send a prayer to the ones up above_  
_All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh_  
_Your spirit up above, oh ooh!"_

I could sense someone coming, someone with a benevolent soul. Help was on the way. Hopefully I could keep this up long enough to keep my HP at 99999.

 _"I was choking in the crowd_  
_Building my rain up in the cloud_  
_Falling like ashes to the ground_  
_Hoping my feelings, they would drown_  
_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_  
_Inhibited, limited_  
_'Til it broke up and it rained down_  
_It rained down, like..."_

_"PAIN!"_

_"You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
_(Pain, pain)_  
_You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_  
_(Pain)_  
_I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_  
_(Pain)_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!"_

They were close now, and Flowey was starting to look nervous as my music notes began to circle him like sharks circle their prey.

 _"Last things last_  
_By the grace of the fire and the flames_  
_You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh_  
_The blood in my veins, oh ooh!_

 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_  
_Inhibited, limited_  
_'Til it broke up and it rained down_  
_It rained down, like..."_

 _"PAIN!!"_   That was my cue. I let the music notes explode in blasts of sound, loud enough to make the ground shake, and kept them coming!

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
_(Pain, pain)_  
_You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_  
_(Pain)_  
_I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_  
_(Pain)_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!"_

Just as I finished singing, a white fireball hit Flowey, sending him flying with a surprised shout. With a sigh of relief, I fell to my knees.  _Damn, that was exhausting._

 _"You were amazing!"_ Chara exclaimed in amazement.  _"Can all demons do cool shit like that?"_

 _Heh,_ I thought back.  _Only the ones who thrive on music._

Finally, the benevolent soul I had sensed came into view. A female monster who looked somewhere between a human and a goat emerged from the shadows of the Ruins, clothed in a purple and white robe with an unfamiliar insignia on the front. She was tall, easily six or seven feet, dwarfing my childish 5'2". "What a miserable creature, tormenting such an innocent youth," she said in a motherly tone as she approached to extend a helping hand. "Don't be afraid, young one. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here every day to see if anything has fallen from the surface. Are you alright, child?"

"Yeah, just a little winded," I assured her as I took her hand, letting her help me up. Thankfully I didn't sway once I was on my feet again. "Getting a concussion and then having to defend yourself from a homicidal plant can really take a lot out of a kid." I gave her my most winning smile. "I'm Wren, by the way. Wren Cipher."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Wren," Toriel replied with a smile. "Come, I shall guide you through the Ruins."

 _"Go with her,"_ Chara urged from within the necklace, their voice audible only to me.  _"Don't worry, she won't hurt you."_

_I know. She has a kind soul. Unlike that weed._

I followed Toriel to a set of stairs, and at the base of them was a golden star, twinkling as if to get my attention.  _"Touch it."_ And so I did.  _"The shadow of the Ruins looms over you, filling you with... huh. I'm not even sure what this is. It feels kinda like determination, but... different. Like you want more."_

I chuckled inwardly at the ghost's confusion and uncertainty.  _That's a little thing called 'AMBITION,' my friend. The desire, drive, and will to keep going to achieve that which you want. It's similar to greed, but not necessarily a bad thing._

 _"Alright."_ Chara cleared their throat, then said the line again.  _"The shadow of the Ruins looms over you, filling you with AMBITION."_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Don't make me feel insecure about my ideas and writing ability by not acknowledging whether you actually like it or not!


End file.
